Sasuke nii-san?
by leptop siunyil
Summary: (MK) kumpulan cerita persepupuan(?) Sasuke dan Hinata... amfun summarynya ga jelas xD
1. Sepupu (sangat sangat) jauh

Hai :D

yah... maap buat yang minta sekuel nya ganteng-ganteng serigala(?) unyil belum ada ide... :v

Dan unyil mau bagi-bagi cerita gajelas dulu :D

Maap kalau ada bagian yang ga masuk akal atau ganyambung.

#Sasuke nii-san?

Sasuke duapuluh lima tahun

Hinata duapuluh tiga tahun

...

...

...

"Hinata! Lakukan saja perintah Ibu!"

plipp...

Hinata mendengus sebal. Tak ada yang mengerti betapa Hyuuga Hinata sangat sibuk dengan jam kuliah dan jam kerjanya. Mereka dengan seenaknya mengatakan, "Hinata kau tidak membantu sedikitpun persiapan pernikahan Neji jadi pergi ke Suna dan jangan membantah!" Hinata meniru suara cempreng ibunya.

Ia mempercepat laju mobilnya sambil mengatur alat penunjuk jalan ke salah satu desa di Suna. Sejujurnya Hinata tak ingat lagi dimana letaknya. Yah dia dan keluarganya memang datang ke sana lima tahun lalu, tapi Hinata selalu buta arah.

Rumah keluarga besar Uchiha Madara. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu mereka tak pernah datang ke Konoha dan itu jelas membuat Hinata ragu, apa mereka benar-benar saudara hanya karena terikat silsilah persaudaraan yang hampir terhalang sebanyak empat generasi.

Hinata menyetir sambil berfikir. Dimana ia harus memulai jika penghalangnya sebanyak empat generasi? Jika dihitung dari generasi anak Neji yang baru lahir mungkin generasi pertamanya adalah kakek Hyuuga. Jadi kakek Hyuuga dan kakek dari keluarga Uchiha adalah dua dari lima bersaudara? Hinata mengurut kepalanya merasa pening. Nama belakang mereka akhirnya berbeda. Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

Sesekali Hinata menghentikan mobilnya dan bertanya pada beberapa orang yang kebetulan ia lihat setelah alat penunjuk jalannya tidak lagi bergerak.

Memang mengejutkan. Begitu Hinata menyebut nama Uchiha orang-orang itu langsung tahu dan saat Hinata berkata Hinata saudara jauh Uchiha mereka langsung membungkuk hormat. Hinata sedikit mengangkat bahu. Datang ke Suna mungkin tidak buruk.

"Kau Hinata-chan?" Hinata tersenyun canggung saat ia sampai didepan sebuah rumah mewah dengan diantar seorang wanita paruh baya yang ramah dan kini seorang wanita yang mungkin seusia ibunya menyambutnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Um..m Bibi...?"

"Mikoto. Aku bibi Mikoto... Dulu aku tinggal serumah dengan ibumu saat SMP. Terakhir kali kalian kesini lima tahun lalu."Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya canggung. Hinata gadis pelupa. Ia tak ingat apa yang ia makan tadi pagi apalagi kejadian lima tahun lalu.

"Kau jadi cantik sekali... Seperti boneka..." Puji Mikoto antusias sambil menarik Hinata ke dalam rumah utama. Hinata menganggapnya begitu karena ada banyak paviliun dibelakangnya.

"Ayah lihatlah siapa yang datang." Hinata membungkuk beberapa kali saat bertemu seorang pria seusia kakeknya namun berambut Hitam panjang seperti landak. Hinata memutar memori otaknya dan menemukan nama Madara.

"Kakek Madara?"

"Lihat itu! Apa kau izumi?" Pria itu menebak antusias lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Hinata.

"Saya Hinata, putri pertamanya..."

"Sungguh?"

...

...

...

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Semua orang terus bertanya dan memintanya menceritakan hal-hal konyol mengenai keluarganya. Tentang ibu Neji yang selalu tertidur saat bicara atau tentang Hiashi dan Hizahi yang selalu saling melempar bakiak saat bertengkar. Hinata mendesah, mereka ternyata aneh sejak dulu.

Krekk...

Hinata menegakan tubuhnya mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Pintu pun terbuka diikuti seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian olah raga basah yang melekat ditubuhnya. Pria itu menatap Hinata datar dan Hinata hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya pria itu ketus setelah puas saling bertatapan. Hinata tak suka nada menyebalkan pria itu saat bicara namun karena disini Hinatalah yang menjadi tamunya ia pun bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata..."

"Hyuuga- Hinata?" Hinata tersenyum seraya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan pria itu.

"Gadis berjaket hijau?"

"Y-ya?" Hinata mengernyit tak yakin apa mereka masih membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Kau memakai jaket dengan kepala kucing berwarna hijau lima tahun lalu."

"Uhukkk..." Hinata membuang muka benar-benar malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pria itu kembali bertanya ketus, mungkin memang sifatnya seperti itu. Hinata berusaha tak ambil pusing dan menjelaskan jika dirinya akan menginap dua atau tiga hari dengan alasan Kota Oto tempatnya kuliah terlalu jauh dan membuatnya lelah.

"Biasanya ini kamarku jadi aku tak sengaja masuk..." Jelas pria itu. Hinata pun mengangguk paham. Setelah selesai bicara pria itu berjalan keluar namun kembali melongok kekamar Hinata,"Ngomong-ngomong... kau tidak berubah..."

"Eh?" Hinata terdiam bingung. Pria itu mengenalnya tapi Hinata lupa. Ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang mengingat apapun tentang Uchiha yang bisa ia ingat,"Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata mengeja nama itu perlahan seraya menunjuk wajah seorang pria dari dalam poto yang terletak diatas meja lampu disampingnya.

"Orang ini... eu... pria tadi?" Wajah Hinata seketika merona. Ia ingat pernah bilang pada ibunya ingin menikahi Uchiha Sasuke saat masih SMU. Tepat setelah kunjungannya kerumah ini lima tahun lalu.

Hinata menjitak kepalanya sendiri dengan kesal.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis SMU bisa bicara seceroboh itu?

...

..

...

Hinata menguap pelan. Masih jam lima pagi tapi sudah tidak tahan ingin kekamar mandi. Sambil berlari-lari kecil Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Ukh... leganya..." Hinata keluar dengan tenang. Ia melirik sebentar kepintu rumah yang sudah terbuka. Bibi Mikoto mungkin sudah bangun apalagi Hinata bisa mendengar suara-suara khas dapur. Karena tak enak Hinata pun keluar dari rumah berniat membantu.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Hinata berbasa-basi. Mikoto tersenyum lega lalu mengalungkan celemek keleher Hinata.

"Hinata-chan tinggalah dirumah, bibi harus ketempat pamanmu bekerja dan jam sepuluh siang bangunkan Sasuke-nii ya... Dia harus pergi kuliah..."

"Ah... Ya..." Hinata mengantar hingga kedepan pagar lalu kembali kedapur melanjutkan pekerjaan bibi Mikoto. Aneh sekali semua orang keluar sepagi ini. Seorang bibi pembersih rumah sudah pulang, anggota keluarga yang lain juga pergi hanya menyisakan Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih tidur dirumah yang sudah sepi.

"Bosan..." Hinata memang lebih suka didalam rumah tapi berada dirumah orang asing benar-benar membosankan. Hinata melirik jam dinding, masih jam delapan pagi. Dengan malas Hinata memainkan remot tv digenggamannya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang memasuki rumah dan membuka kulkas.

"Pagi Sasuke Nii-san..." Sapa Hinata santai. Sasukepun menatapnya tanpa menjawab sapaan Hinata. Ia malah berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menundukan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Hinata mendongak sambil tertawa kering, merasa canggung diperhatikan seperti itu. Tanpa disangka Sasuke menarik Hinata mendekat lalu mencium bibirnya.

Hinata terbelalak. Ia terlalu sibuk berfikir hingga tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat Sasuke menggigit bibirnya pelan sebelum melepaskan ciuman atau pagutan singkatnya.

"Pagi Hinata-chan..." Ucapnya dengan suara serak menyadarkan Hinata yang sempat kehilangan fokus.

"A- ah... y-ya... pagi..." Hinata mengulang dengan gugup.

...

...

...

Hinata membenamkan kepala diantara kedua lututnya, menahan debaran hebat didadanya. Hinata adalah gadis berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, gadis dewasa yang tahu artinya berciuman. Tapi karena yang baru saja menciumnya adalah Sasuke, saudara jauhnya yang sudah lima tahun tidak bertemu Hinata berusaha berpikiran positif. Mungkin itu ciuman untuk adik.

"Huwaa... Kenapa dia menggigit juga?" Itu jelas bukan ciuman antar saudara. Neji saja sudah berhenti menciumnya setelah berusia lima belas tahun.

Hinata mengacak rambutnya prustasi. Karena ia gadis dewasa dan ia seorang jomblo sejati. Hanya ciuman saja sukses membuat perutnya berdesir tak karuan.

"Um? Jam sepuluh?" Beberapa detik Hinata masih memproses informasi dikepalanya lalu ia pun segera berlari kekamar Sasuke.

"Nii-san bangun!" Teriak Hinata sambil menggedor pintunya tapi Sasuke tak menjawab. Hinata pun membuka pintu kamar Sasuke pelan melihat kedalam kamar sepupunya.

"Tukang tidur..." Cibir Hinata menyadari ruangan itu masih gelap karena tirainya masih tertutup. Hinata melupakan sebenatar kejadian tadi pagi. Ia mulai membuka tirai kamar Sasuke agar cahaya bisa masuk.

"Nii-san... Bibi bilang aku harus membangunkanmu jam sepuluh."

"Hn..."

"Nisan bangunlah... Bukannya kau harus kuliah?"

"Hn..."

"Nii-san... bisakah kau menyebut kata lain selain han hen han hen?"

"Hahh..."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Teriak Hinata uring-uringan karena Sasuke malah mengganti hurufnya saja.

Sasuke yang mendengar Hinata mencak-mencak malah makin membenamkan kepalanya kebantal. Hinata kira karena Sasuke tak suka mendengar ocehan cerewet Hinata. Padahal sebenarnya Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku..." Keluh Hinata sedih. Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke hendak keluar tapi Sasuke bangun dan menarik Hinata hingga terjatuh diranjangnya dengan sedikit telentang.

"Akh... Nii-san apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu!" Hinata terdiam mendengar suara rendah Sasuke, beberapa lama berusaha mengartikan maksud kalimat menyebalkan yang keluar dari pria tampan tapi bermulut pedas dihadapannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca,"K-kenapa?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan..." Sasuke naik keatas tubuh Hinata. Kedua tangannya menahan tangan Hinata diatas kepalanya.

"Nii-san.. L-lepas..." Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"Nii-san? Apa kau mengenalku?" Sasuke yang sempat terdorong kembali memegangi kedua tangan Hinata sedikit lebih kuat.

"Y-ya? K-kau S-sasuke Nii-san kan?" Hinata tergagap takut namun tak disangka tatapan Sasuke melembut padanya.

"Jadi kau ingat?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"A-apa? Ya... kurasa kita memang pernah bertemu..."

"Apa?"

"A-apa? tidak pernah?" Hinata bertanya sepertinya salah paham dengan reaksi Sasuke.

"M-maaf Nii-san... Nii-san pasti tidak suka aku bersikap tidak sopan padamu..." Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. Diperhatikannya wajah Hinata lamat-lamat. Gadis kecil itu memang berubah tapi Sasuke masih mengingatnya. Kenapa Hinata tak mengenalinya?

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya dan menyeringai menangkap raut panik Hinata.

"Nii-san..." Hinata mencicit takut yang malah membuat seringai Sasuke makin lebar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya keleher Hinata mencium wangi jeruk dari tubuh sepupu kesayangannya. Sasuke mulai menjilati leher Hinata membuat Hinata berontak ingin melepaskan diri.

"Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa ya?" Sasuke bertanya retotik. Ia menikmati saat-saat mengganggu Hinata seperti sekarang. Wajah meronanya mengingatkan Sasuke pada masa lalu. Ia beralih menatap wajah Hinata, menggesekan perlahan hidung mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Nii-san..."

"Hn?"

"K-kenapa kau... lakukan ini?" Sasuke menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan.

"Karena kau melupakanku.."

"A-ap... mphh..." Hinata memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya, menekannya perlahan dan menjilatinya. Hinata menolaknya! Ia tak suka tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa panas. Itu memalukan. Tapi ia tak bisa membalik keadaannya.

"Apa kau ingat?" Hinata menggeleng merasa tak mengingat apapun dan tak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

"Kalau ini?" Bisik Sasuke pelan ditelinga Hinata. Tangannya merangkum payu dara Hinata dan meremasnya perlahan.

"N-nii san..." Dengan tangan gemetar Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke kuat-kuat tapi tangannya lemas saat tangan dingin Sasuke memaksa masuk kedalam kaos dalam Hinata dan memijat payudara Hinata tanpa penghalang.

"S-sudah..."

"Tidak... sampai kau ingat.." Hinata memejamkan matanya erat. Benar-benar malu karena tanpa sadar menikmati perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Ia mulai ingat, ini bukan pertama kalinya.

"Hhh.. Aku i-ingat.." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Hinata intens.

"Nii-san..."

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja waktu itu?"

"A-aku..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat-ngingat kejadian lima tahun lalu. Ia memang pergi pagi-pagi sekali bersama ibunya,"I-itu karena Nii-san tidak bangun pagi."

"Jangan beralasan!" Bentak Sasuke membuat Hinata meringis,"Kau gadis kecil yang sangat menyebalkan, sadar?"

"Hiks..." Sasuke berhenti bicara. Ia memang kesal tapi tak bermaksud membuat Hinata menangis. Ia hanya ingin Hinata mengingatnya dengan sedikit hukuman.

"I-itu karena dadaku sakit..." Hinata bicara sepelan mungkin hingga suaranya sedikit tenggelam tak terdengar,"Sudah kukatakan agar nii-san tidak memeluk dan menciumku seenaknya. Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak dan membuatku bingung."

"Bodoh." Sasuke mendecak baru bisa menangkap maksud ucapan Hinata. Ia mempertahankan wajah datarnya meski dalam hati ia merasa sangat senang.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Niisan yang menyebalkan, aku bukan anak-anak!"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kau anak-anak? Siapa yang memperlakukanmu seperti anak-anak?" Hinata terdiam tak memiliki jawaban. Waktu itu Sasuke mencium bibirnya dan memeluk Hinata, itu membuat Hinata merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Tapi... Benar, Sasuke mencium bibirnya dan bahkan menyentuh tubuhnya. Wajah Hinata seketika merona malu. Dulu Hinata tak begitu mengerti tapi saat difikirkan lagi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperlakukannya sebagai anak-anak.

"Tidak mau jawab?..."

"Huh..." Hinata mendengus enggan mengakui kesalahannya. Ia memeluk leher Sasuke malu-malu.

"Kenapa memeluku."

"Nii-san!" Sasuke tersenyum samar mendengar Hinatanya merenggut dipelukannya. Seperti saat itu.

"Kau membuatku kesal."

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghukumu!"

"Tidak peduli!"

"Hinata... Kau ingat perjanjian kita?" Sasuke menatap mata Hinata. Sedikit ciuman mungkin akan mengingatkannya. Ia pun menyatukan bibir mereka sesaat.

"Perjanjian?"

"Bodoh! Kau melupakan segalanya? Jadi kau pacaran dengan pria lain?"

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan siapapun! Lagi pula kenapa nii-san marah? Siapa yang akan ingat kenangan kekanakan seperti itu?" Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri merasa itu ucapan yang salah namun terlambat.

"Kekanakan?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Hinata.

"Kau selalu mengacau Hinata!"

#Lima tahun lalu

"Bangun Sasuke nii-san..." Hinata masuk kekamar Sasuke lalu memukul-mukul wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Hn..."

"Katanya ada ujian!" Teriak Hinata lagi kali ini menarik-narik punggung Sasuke yang berbalik pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Nii-san..." Hinata merenggut kesal diabaikan namun tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan menarik tubuh Hinata kepelukannya.

"Nii-san!"

"Kau berisik sekali Hinata!" Bisik Sasuke didekat telinga Hinata membuatnya agak merinding. Sasuke pun bangun dan naik keatas tubuh Hinata. Memperhatikan wajahnya dalam posisi seperti ini terasa bagus. Fikir Sasuke.

"Jangan malas-malasan dan cepat mandi!" Perintah Hinata sengaja membuat nada seolah sedang marah.

"Tidak mau."

"Nii-san."

Cup

"Eh?" Hinata langsung diam dengan wajah merona karena lagi-lagi Sasuke mencium pipinya.

"Kenapa diam?" Goda Sasuke sambil tertawa gemas.

"Bibi! Nii-san menggangguku!" Teriak Hinata cempreng sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terjungkal. Sasuke sedikit terkekeh lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Nii-san menggangguku!" Hinata lari dari kamar Sasuke namun segera dikejar dan dipeluknya dari belakang.

"Anak nakal." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang memang lebih kecil darinya. Mikoto yang sudah biasa mendengar keributan dari anak dan keponakannya selama tiga hari kebelakang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Sasuke biasanya sangat acuh pada orang lain termasuk pada sepupu-sepupunya kecuali pada Hinata. Dalam hati Mikoto merasa sedikit lega karena ada yang bisa akur dengan anaknya.

"N-nii-san..." Hinata menjauhkan tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menyentuh dadanya.

"Eh? Kau sudah besar ya?" Ledek Sasuke seolah menyentuh bagian "itu" bukan masalah besar baginya.

"T-tentu saja... aku kelas satu SMU..."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke membalik tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Nii-san jangan memeluku!"

"Kenapa?"

"I-itu... karena aku sudah remaja..." Sasuke tertawa renyah mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Namun ia tetap mengangguk paham. Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata lalu berjalan kekamar mandi.

...

...

...

Hinata melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul dua siang. Hinata dilema. Sekali Hinata merasa jamnya terlalu lambat tapi berikutnya Hinata berfikir waktu terlalu cepat. Sasuke akan segera pulang dari sekolahnya.

Menyebut nama Sasuke saja wajah Hinata langsung merona. Ia ingat saat tadi Sasuke menyentuh bagian "itu" dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Memalukan..." Hinata bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi. Mungkin Sasuke salah paham tentang usia Hinata karena Hinata memang terlalu pendek untuk gadis seusianya. Tapi tetap saja harusnya Sasuke lebih pengertian tentang usia puber Hinata.

"Ukh... Kenapa sih?" Hinata mencak-mencak tak karuan. Benar saja Sasuke sudah pulang.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang entah kapan masuk kedalam rumah sambil memakai kaosnya. Hinata segera duduk berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin dihadapan Nii-san nya.

Tapi entah itu memang terlihat normal atau tidak. Hinata hanya duduk kaku dikursi hingga malam hari.

"Mau main game?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyalakan komputer dikamarnya. Mendengar kata game membuat Hinata lupa semua yang ia fikirkan seharian. Ia langsung masuk kekamar Sasuke dan menyambar stik ditangan Sasuke.

"Tapi harus taruhan."

"Boleh boleh." Jawab Hinata...

...

...

...

"Kau curang!"

"Tidak ko!" Mikoto tersenyum sambil melongok kekamar Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang sibuk bermain game. Tak lama kemudian Mikoto pun kelur, sepertinya akan kerumah utama. Semua keluarga sudah berkumpul disana.

"Nii-san kau yang curang!" Sasuke hanya tertawa sedikit tak fokus. Menyadari suara pintu tertutup Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga terlentang.

"Siapa yang curang?" Hinata tak hentinya tertawa karena terus digelitiki pinggangnya oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah nii-san... capek tau... Hhaha... Sudah!" Renggut Hinata dengan nafas putus-putus yang entah bagaimana malah terdengar seperti desahan ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke pun merangkak keatas tubuh Hinata.

"Tapi mainnya belum selesai.."

"Eh? Nii-san jangan begitu!" Awalnya Hinata hanya tertawa saat Sasuke menciumi pipinya. Tapi lama-lama Sasuke mendekap tubuh Hinata dengan cara yang aneh. Sasuke menekuk kedua kaki Hinata dan menempatkan sesuatu yang aneh diantara selangkangan Hinata.

"N-nii san..."

"Hinata... Kau punya pacar?" Tanya Sasuke yang menurut Hinata konyol. Kenapa membicarakan itu disaat begini?

"Y-ya... Te tidak..."

"Baguslah ayo buat perjanjian."

"A-apa?"

"Jangan pacaran dengan siapapun selain dengan Nii-san." Setelah bicara seperti itu Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata singkat.

"Nii-san."

"Kau miliku." Bisik Sasuke lalu mulai menjilati bibir Hinata.

"Nii-san... A-apa yang kau lakukan.."

"Bermain..." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata lalu melumat bibir Hinata.

"Hahh...Nii.. mph.."Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke tapi Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menggigiti bibir Hinata pelan hingga Hinata menutup matanya benar-benar malu.

"Nii-san..." Bisik Hinata takut-takut. Sasuke mulai menyentuh payudaranya.

"Wah... Lebih besar dari saat aku menyentuhnya tadi pagi."

"N-nii-san!"

"Hhaha... baiklah, aku bercanda." Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata beralih kebibirnya. Mengulum bibir Hinata dengan tangan sibuk meremas payudara Hinata yang terhalang gaun tidur pink yang cukup tipis.

"Ngh... Nii-san.." Dada Hinata bergemuruh dengan rasa sengatan listrik jutaan volt.

"Kau cantik..." Ucap Sasuke pelan lagi-lagi membuat Hinata tergagap. Ia sedikit menurunkan gaun tidur Hinata dan membuka kaitan branya. Memperlihatkan payudara Hinata yang ternyata tumbuh cukup besar.

Tanpa bicara lagi Sasuke langsung melesakan kepalanya. Meremas payudara kiri dan menjilati payudara kanannya.

"Mhh... Nii-sanh geli..."

"Tapi enak kan?" Bisik Sasuke kembali menciumi bibir Hinata. Sambil menggesek-gesekan adik kecilnya keselangkangan Hinata.

"Nh... Nii-san..."

"Kau berisik sekali Hinata." Protes Sasuke sambil menciumi singkat bibir Hinata.

"H-habisnya... Nii-san..."

"Apa?" Wajah Hinata merona tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya saat Sasuke memainkan jari-jarinya diputing payudara Hinata sambil menatap wajahnya. Sesekali ia menariknya dan tersenyum tiap kali Hinata memekik dengan raut tak karuan.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke bergumam pelan menananggapi. Tangan kanannya menyusuri tubuh Hinata hingga kepangkal paha gadis itu lalu tangannya menyingkapkan gaun Hinata. Mulai menyentuh bagian pribadinya.

"A-apa yang Nii-san lakukan?" Hinata berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sasuke tapi dengan mudah tangan Sasuke kembali dan meremasnya.

"Nii-san... jangan..."

"Jangan apa?" Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. Telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk vagina Hinata yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Jari-jarinya yang lain mencari celah untuk masuk dan segera melesakan telunjuknya kedalam milik Hinata. Lenguhan tertahanpun terdengar.

"Kau basah Hinata..." Bisik Sasuke sambil menjilati telinga Hinata..

"Nii-san..mhh... A-apa yang... nghh.." Hinata memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangan yang ingin menjauhkan jari-jari Sasuke darinya malah terasa lemas.

"Wajahmu manis..."

"Nghh..." Hinata merenggut mendengar ledekan sepupunya. Ia memeluk leher Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Enak kan?" Tanya Sasuke jahil sambil mengeluar masukan jarinya dimilik Hinata. Ia balas memeluk tubuh Hinata agar bisa mendengar lenguhan Hinata lebih jelas.

"Nghh..." Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas Hinata yang memburu. Ia pun mempercepat kegiatannya.

"Nii-san... Mau pipis..." Polosnya. Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawa mendengar pernyataan konyol dari adik sepupunya.

"Keluarkan saja..." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia memagut bibir Hinata lembut dan menggerakan jari-jarinya lebih cepat hingga sesuatu yang hangat dan basah keluar dari daerah itu.

"Hahh... hah..."

"Aneh. Naruto bilang wanita akan berteriak saat keluar..." Sasuke bergumam bingung. Ditatapnya intens wajah merah padam Hinata beserta matanya yang sayu setengah tertutup diikuti deru nafasnya yang berat sedikit tersengal. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum.

Krekk

Sasuke terdiam.

"Dimana Sasuke dan Hinata?"

"Mereka pasti masih bermain game..." Ujar Mikoto dengan suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata sudah tertidur mungkin karena lelah. Sasuke tersenyum samar memperhatikan wajah polos Hinata. Ia kira akan sangat canggung jika tiba-tiba menyuruh Hinata melepas pelukannya.

"Kalian masih main?" Izumi melongok kekamar Sasuke dan mengukir senyum lembut melihat Sasuke dan Hinata tertidur dengan posisi memegang stik game dengan komputer yang masih menyala.

"Mereka tidur?" Izumi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Kita biarkan saja?" Izumi balik bertanya bingung.

"Biarkan saja. Dasar anak-anak... Ayo Izumi ayah menunggu eskrimnya..." Izumi mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Mikoto keluar.

Matanya terbuka dengan tenang. Sasuke membalik tubuhnya hingga telentang dengan mata menatap Hinata. Untung masih sempat memperbaiki pakaian Hinata.

Tapi sayang sekali Mikoto salah paham.

Karena Sasuke bukan lagi anak-anak.

Ia menarik tubuh Hinata kepelukannya.

"Selamat tidur..." Bisik Sasuke pelan sambil mencium pipi Hinata sebelum akhirnya ikut tidur.

...

...

...

Sasuke menggerutu tak suka saat sang nenek membuka tirai kamarnya. Dengan malas tangan-tangan Sasuke menyentuh kasur mencari sesuatu.

Matanya terbuka perlahan melirik kesamping tubuhnya yang kosong.

"Hinata sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

"Dia sudah pulang tadi pagi-pagi sekali..." Jelas Mikoto yang kebetulan melewati kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun.

Matanya berkedip dua kali dengan raut datar yang menyebalkan menurut Mikoto. Mikoto pun berjalan memasuki kamar anak bungsunya sementara neneknya berjalan keluar.

"Sedih ya?" Sindir Mikoto berusaha meruntuhkan sikap dingin anak kesayangannya.

"Ck... Sudahlah..."

"Kapan lagi ya Hinata-chan kesini?"

"Hentikan ibu!" Sasuke mendengus dan Mikoto tertawa.

"Mandilah... Makanya belajar bangun pagi agar tidak ketinggalan..." Sasuke tak merespon tapi ia mengikuti perintah ibunya untuk mandi. Ia berjalan kekamar mandi dengan wajah malas.

Sasuke menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Karena faktor lingkungan, Sasuke selalu merasa lebih superior dibanding orang lain. Tapi kali ini kepercayaan dirinya runtuh dalam sekejap.

Apa Sasuke tidak menarik lagi?

Hinata, gadis itu pergi begitu saja.

Belum sampai sepulu menit Sasuke bangun, tapi dimatanya dunia sudah berubah.

Karena tak ada Hinata.

Tak ada Hinata artinya tak ada pengganggu kecil yang akan membangunkannya untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Padahal Hinata hanya tiga hari tinggal. Tapi Sasuke merasa sangat terikat pada gadis kecil itu. Sepupu yang baru Sasuke ketahui eksistensinya empat hari lalu. Ia bahkan tak ingat siapa-siapa saja saudaranya yang bermukim diKonoha.

"Mhhh... Nii-san, g-geli..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati guyuran air dingin ketubuhnya. Suara Hinata terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya dan membuat Sasuke kesal.

Tangan kirinya membasuh tubuhnya dan bergerak keselangkangannya. Menyentuh adik kecilnya yang sedikit terbangun karena dingin.

Ia ingat wajah Hinata yang merah padam saat jari-jari miliknya memasuki daerah pribadi gadis itu.

"Hhh... Hi-nata..." Pelan-pelan Sasuke mengocok adik kecilnya. Bibirnya menggumamkan nama Hinata berulang-ulang.

"Sasuke! Jangan terlalu lama mandinya. Kamu alergi air dingin!"

"Cihh..." Selalu saja ada pengacau saat Sasuke melakukan kesenangannya. Keinginanya benar-benar hilang.

#tamat? :v Hhaha... gajelas xD


	2. Mimpi basah

udah mo puasa malah bikin ginian :'v

amfun... unyil insap :'v

#Mimpi basah Sasuke-niisan(?)

"Aku lelah..." Hinata merajuk, menolak melanjutkan olah raga paginya. Sasuke yang sudah beberapa meter didepan akhirnya kembali dengan raut malas.

"Ayo naik..."

"Ayay Captain!" Hinata memposisikan tubuhnya dipunggung Sasuke dan Sasuke menggendongnya dengan mudah.

"Berapa beratmu?"

"Eu... sembilan belas?"

"Tidak ada yang memberimu makan? Kau kurus..." Hinata melenguh kesal. Lagi-lagi sepupunya melempar ejekan menyebalkan.

"Sasuke-kun... Sakura mau digendong juga..." Sakura yang kali ini mendekat bergelayut ditangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Niisan tidak mau menggendongmu Sakura-chan..." Hinata mengimbuhi jawaban Sasuke dengan nada menyebalkan membuat Sakura merenggut kesal.

Ibu Hinata dan ibu Sasuke adalah saudara jadi mereka sepupu yang sangat dekat. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini kedua orang tua Hinata selalu pergi keluar kota jadi kadang Hinata menginap dikediaman Uchiha.

Hinata menarik-narik punggun Sasuke memandu kemana sepupunya harus berjalan, kadang terlihat beberapa tetangga berbisik-bisik girang.

"Anak kita harus akrab seperti mereka..."

"Iya mereka akrab sekali..."

"Kulihat Sasuke-kun mengantar Hinata-chan kesekolah tiap pagi dengan sepedanya..." Tak ada dari keduanya yang ambil pusing tentang obrolan orang-orang itu. Tapi Hinata senang. Mereka memang dekat. Saat bayi kedua orang tuanya pernah menceritakan jika para tetangga mengira mereka kembar. Tapi semakin waktu terlewati, mereka mulai terlihat berubah dan semakin berbeda. Tentu saja karena mereka pria dan wanita.

...

...

...

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Hinata tersenyum simpul tanpa jawaban, menghentikan kegiatannya menatap poto satu-satunya yang terpajang diapartemen sepupunya yang mungkin akan ia tumpangi satu atau dua bulan sampai proses pendaftaran sekolahnya selesai dengan baik. Itu poto lama saat mereka masih berusia tujuh tahun dan sekarang mereka sudah tumbuh besar.

Meski sama-sama berusia tujuh belas tahun tapi Sasuke memulai sekolahnya setahun lebih awal dari Hinata. Jadi kini Sasuke sudah kuliah sementara Hinata sendiri baru kelas 3 SMU. Dan karena rencana kuliahnya ditempat yang sama dengan Sasuke ia pun pindah sekolah.

Ia mengikuti Sasuke keluar dan kembali dalam beberapa menit sambil menyeret tas besar memasuki apartemen Sasuke sementara Sasuke menarik kopernya beberapa langkah didepan Hinata.

"Ukh... Maaf Niisan... Bukankah ini terlalu sempit?" Tanya Hinata jujur. Dibanding apartemen tempat ini lebih terlihat seperti penginapan bagi Hinata. Melihat tatanan kamar Sasuke yang rapih tapi sesak membuat Hinata berfikir mungkin bukan hal bagus menumpang pada sepupunya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Lagi pula kita hanya tinggal berdua dan kita akan sangat sibuk... Aku tidak suka ada orang asing yang masuk kekamarku. Jadi lebih baik ruangan kecil yang bisa dibersihkan sendiri.."

"Begitu?" Respon Hinata singkat.

"Tidak suka?"

"Ya... Kamarnya hanya satu... dan kurasa niisan bukan orang yang mau mengalah soal tempat tidur..." Gerutu Hinata yakin. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tawa santai. Ia mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Hinata. Ia takan mengalah jika soal tempat tidur. Orang setampan Sasuke kan harus mendapat tidur berkualitas.

"Tenanglah... Aku takan menyuruhmu tidur disofa.."

"Benar? Jadi niisan yang tidur disofa?" Sasuke menggeleng,"Tidak akan ada yang tidur disofa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita akan tidur bersama seperti dulu..." Hinata melotot tak percaya tapi melihat wajah acuh Sasuke ia berubah fikiran. Dia mungkin saja seorang gay.

Hinata tertawa kering karena spekulasi tak jelasnya.

"Itu akan aneh..." Bisik Hinata ragu.

"Kita tidur bersama sejak kecil. Apa yang aneh?"

"Kau benar..." Hinata mengangkat bahu setuju. Memang tak ada yang aneh dengan dua orang saudara yang selalu tidur bersama saat kecil lalu kembali tidur bersama saat sudah dewasa, diruangan yang sama mungkin diatas kasur yang sama. Meskipu mereka sama-sama diusia remaja dengan masa puber, laki-laki dan perempuan .

"Uhh..." Tidak aneh sama sekali!

...

...

...

"Ya... Aku sudah sampai diapartemen kakakku senpai..." Sasuke menatap lekat wajah Hinata yang sepertinya tak begitu menyadari keberadaannya. Hinata malah sibuk cekikikan sambil membereskan pakaiannya.

'Mengabaikanku.' Sasuke sengaja mendengus berat untuk menarik perhatian Hinata dan benar saja Hinata baru meliriknya sekarang. Ia menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan orang yang entah siapa itu. Sasuke tak mengetahuinya.

"Benarkah? Senpai akan berkunjung?" Sasuke mendelik mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dengan raut kesal ia membanting pintu sambil berjalan keluar.

"Kenapa dia semangat sekali?" Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Hinata merasa jika sepupunya mungkin akan segera menghancurkan pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai... Sasuke niisan memang orang yang sangat bersemangat..." Hinata tertawa renyah sebelum menutup telponnya.

"Niisan ayo tidur!" Teriak Hinata sambil bergegas menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sasuke muncul dengan wajah kusut,"Sudah selesai?"

"Apa?"

"Pacarannya..."

"E-eh? Maaf... aku tidak akan terlalu berisik lain kali..."

Keduanya berbaring diatas futon yang jaraknya mungkin terpisah satu meter. Keduanya sama-sama diam sambil menatap langit-langit. Hinata menikmatinya karena sudah lama tak tidur bersama Sasuke. Sebenarnya mereka masih tidur bersama hingga masuk sekolah menengah pertama sampai Sasuke pindah dari Konoha.

"Kudengar... Niisan LDR an sama Sakura-chan..." Hinata membuka obrolan sambil tertawa. Ia tahu Sakura menyukai sepupunya sejak mereka kecil tapi tak menyangka jika sepupunya benar-benar bisa ditaklukan oleh Sakura.

"Hn..."

"Niisan tidak berubah... selamat tidur..." Hinata bergumam pelan sambil berbalik membelakangi Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau yang justru banyak berubah..." Sasuke ikut mengubah posisi tidurnya menyamping, kearah Hinata menatap punggung sepupunya yang bergerak-gerak kembali berbalik menatapnya.

"Itu karena wanita lebih cepat tumbuh dewasa..." Hinata memasang wajah berfikir yang lucu mengingat teori kedewasaan yang pernah ia dengar dari sensei disekolah lamanya. Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Tidurlah..." Tutup Sasuke sedikit berbisik. Tubuhnya setengah terbangun mendekati Hinata untuk memberinya kecupan singkat didahi sebagai ucapan selamat tidur.

#beberapa jam berlalu :'v

"Uhhh... Niisan kau mendengkur..." Gerutu Hinata kesal sambil mengucek matanya yang terasa berat. Ia membuka matanya malas menatap langit-langit kamar. Suara dengkuran sepupunya sangat menyebalkan dan terdengar aneh.

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang tengah menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis.

Aneh sekali, dengkurannya terdengar seperti...

Membuat penasaran.

"Hhh nata..." Hinata berkedip polos.

Baiklah itu sangat mencurigakan. Tiba-tiba hawa kamarnya menjadi panas. Hinata memperhatikan lekat wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya terlelap pulas namun bibirnya tertutup terbuka dengan dengkuran-dengkuran halus namun berat. Kedua alis Hinata bertautan tiap kali melihat ekspresi senyum yang sangat kentara mencurigakan dari kakak sepupunya. Matanya beralih kejam yang menggantung dipintu, sudah jam satu pagi.

"Abaikan saja Hinata..." Rutuk Hinata merasa mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

...

...

...

"Kau bangun pagi Hinata?" Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah lega. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng,"Memangnya siapa yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur?" Cibir Hinata sebal namun Sasuke hanya mengedik tak mengerti.

"Masih jam empat lho... Tidak tidur lagi?"

"Aku tidur disini."

"Kenapa?"

"Didalam panas mungkin ac nya rusak..."

"Karena itu kau kesal?" Hinata memutar bola matanya sebal. Bukan! sama sekali bukan karena itu. Hinata yang selalu seperti putri salju harus tidur ditempat yang dingin agar bisa menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal tapi ac nya mati dan ia harus melihat sepupunya tengah bermimpi basah dengan objek dirinya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata. Suasana sangat panas tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Niisan kenapa kau menjadikanku objek pantasi gelapmu?"

"Apa?" Hinata berdehem mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke,"Tidur lagi sana..." Perintah Hinata sambil melempar bantal kewajah Sasuke.

Hinata sudah terlanjur bangun. Ia tahu akan sulit sekali untuknya kembali tidur jadi ia hanya duduk menunggu air panasnya segera siap. Mandi pasti bisa membuatnya kembali berfikiran jernih. Bukan berarti sekarang Hinata berfikiran kotor. Ia hanya syok mengetahui ternyata seperti itu wajah pria yang sedang bermimpi basah.

Seumur-umur Hinata tak pernah melihat pemandangan semeng...

Yah mengerikan.

Sungguh! Ada seorang pria yang memimpikan dirinya telanjang sambil bergerak-gerak erotis seperti di film film biru. Itu sungguh mengerikan.

"Hahh..." Mungkin Hinata terlalu mendramatisir keadaanya. Bisa saja orang yang didesahkan Sasuke bukan dirinya. Yah... Bisa saja pacar Sasuke. Tapi...

"Ah... Sudahlah.."

...

...

...

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

"Aku suka... Mereka ramah padaku."

"Hn.. Mau kujemput?"

"Tidak perlu niisan... Ada temanku yang berkunjung jadi dia menjemputku."

"Hn.." Sasuke mematikan telponnya agak sebal. Padahal ia sengaja datang kesekolah baru Hinata untuk memberi Hinata kejutan. Sasuke hendak memutar balik mobilnya tapi ia malah melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengganggu. Seorang pria aneh bermasker dengan uban perak kinclong terlihat mendekati Hinata.

Sasuke hampir saja berlari keluar dari mobilnya mengira ada om om hidung belang yang mengganggu adik sepupunya tapi tak disangka Hinata justru memeluk pria tua itu.

Sasuke ingat pembicaraan Hinata saat menelpon pacarnya. Jadi itu pacarnya yang akan berkunjung? Seleranya aneh.

Sasuke mendengus berusaha tak peduli. Ia akan segera pulang dan mengabaikannya saja.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Melihat Hinata baru muncul dirumah hampir jam sembilan malam membuat Sasuke mengamuk.

"Bagus sekali. Jadi begini kelakuan anak gadis jaman sekarang?" Teriak Sasuke seolah dia dilahirkan ratusan tahun yang lalu. Hinata menduduk tak berani membantah.

"Harusnya kau ingat orang tuamu menitipkanmu padaku!" Teriaknya lagi.

"M-maaf.. aku hanya menemaninya makan..." Elak Hinata dengan suara bergetar tapi Sasuke tak memperhatikan,"Kau boleh menemani pacarmu tidur sekalian!"

"E-eh?" Hinata terbelalak tak percaya sepupunya mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya.

"Tapi jangan tinggal dirumahku."

"Kau jahat..."

Brakkk...

Sasuke tak pernah memarahinya sampai seperti itu. Hinata mengunci pintu kamar dan membenamkan kepalanya dibantal. Sasuke bahkan tak berusaha meminta maaf. Dia pasti lebih suka tidur diluar daripada meminta maaf.

"Siapa yang peduli?" Dengus Hinata sebal. Hinata terbiasa dididik kasar oleh ayahnya dan ia bukan gadis yang mudah tersinggung dengan ucapan seperti tadi. Tapi tetap saja Hinata kesal.

Dia marah dan bersikap seperti pria tua.

Seperti Neji kakaknya.

Benar... Seperti seorang kakak yang memarahi adiknya. Itu menyebalkan.

"Hinata..." Sasuke memanggil pelan. Hinata menggerak-gerakan bibirnya mengumpat tanpa suara.

"Maaf... Aku hawatir..." Hinata memutar bola matanya sebal tak berminat menjawab ucapan sepupunya.

"Aku akan tidur diluar..." Ancam Sasuke namun Hinata malah menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Terserah..."

...

...

...

Mereka seperti saudara lainnya. Bertengkar, berhari-hari tidak saling bicara, Sasuke kembali kekamarnya seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun, saling menyapa dengan canggung, lalu saling mengejek dan melempar bantal, dan akhirnya mereka tak ingat alasan mereka bertengkar sebelumnya.

...

...

...

#Jam 9 malam

Hinata memasuki kamar yang sudah dua minggu ia tinggali itu dengan piyama kebesaran yang untunglah ia bawa dari rumah. Meski Sasuke tak pernah mengganggunya saat tidur tapi Hinata masih yakin jika sepupunya mulai gila dan bisa kapan saja menyerangnya. Jadi ia berusaha berpakaian setidak menarik mungkin didepan Sasuke, apa daya Hinata sudah menghubungi Hiashi puluhan kali dalam sehari dengan ratusan keluhan mulai dari apartemen sasuke sempit, ac nya rusak, bau, jelek dan sebagainya tapi ayahnya tak pernah mendengarkan.

"Dia tidak mimpi basah sekarang?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tak menyangka ternyata bisa juga Sasuke tidak mesum.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai menutup matanya.

...

...

...

#Jam 11 malam

Sasuke membuka matanya agak kesal sambil mengurut keningnya yang terasa pening. Banyak hal yang membuatnya sakit kepala dikampus, membuat tekanan darahnya naik. Ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Jadi itulah alasannya dia tak mendapat mimpi basah...

Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata yang terlelap tenang. Tubuhnya tengkurap membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu. Sasuke tersenyum samar.

Selimutnya sudah turun hingga kemata kaki. Udaranya memang cukup panas karena masalah ac mati dan Sasuke tahu Hinata tak tahan kepanasan. Piyamanya tersingkap hingga keatas lututnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke meneguk ludah ikut kepanasan. Matanya membulat saat tatapannya berjalan kebagian atas tubuh Hinata dan memperlihatkan gundukan dada yang menyembul hampir keluar dari tempatnya karena kerah pakaian tidur yang Hinata kenakan memang terlalu lebar.

"Aku harus minum..." Ucap Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari payudara Hinata. Ia bangkit dan berjalan kepintu namun langkahnya berbelok kembali kearah tubuh Hinata dan menunduk.

"Kau yang menggodaku anak nakal..." Bisik Sasuke dengan suara serak. Tangan kirinya bergerak pelan dan menelusup membiarkan dada Hinata menghimpit tangannya. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan rambut Hinata. Jari-jarinya menyibakan rambut yang menutupi wajah sepupunya.

Hinata masih terlelap tenang tak terganggu dengan tangan Sasuke yang mulai meremas pelan payudaranya.

'Sudah dewasa ya?' Sasuke menunduk membenamkan wajahnya dileher Hinata yang tertutupi rambut yang seingatnya hampir sepinggang.

Sasuke tersenyum menikmati wangi Hinata.

Wangi susu dan sedikit sengatan aroma lemon yang memabukan. Wangi yang tak pernah berubah.

Tapi keadaannya sudah berubah.

Sekarang Sasuke pria dewasa. Bukan dalam arti pria tua tapi dalam maksud laki-laki remaja dengan libidonya yang tinggi.

Wangi lemon benar-benar tak bagus.

Sasuke meremas payudara Hinata lebih kuat sementara lidahnya mulai sibuk menjilati leher Hinata.

Karena wangi seperti itu bisa membangkitkan gairah seks. Itu yang Sasuke dengar dari temannya dan ia baru tahu ternyata itu benar. Atau mungkin Sasuke hanya membuat alasan.

"Mhhh..." Hinata menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ikut mengubah posisinya menjadi merangkak diatas tubuh Hinata.

Jaraknya semakin dekat. Dilihat begitu dekat Sasuke semakin menyukai Hinata. Matanya menyusuri lekuk tubuh Hinata intens, berusaha tak melewatkan apapun.

Piyamanya yang melorot hingga gundukan besar didadanya hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Semakin bawah Sasuke bisa melihat piyama bagian bawah Hinata semakin tersingkap memperlihatkan celana dalamnya.

Seksi...

Satu kecupan gemas mendarat dibibir Hinata.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan keatas tubuh Hinata. Ia menahan sebagian berat badannya dengan bertumpu pada sikutnya. Merasakan suhu tubuh Hinata yang dingin namun lembut.

"Hinata..." Bisik Sasuke dengan nafas hangat menggelitiki telinga sigadis membuatnya menggeliat makin gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Tangannya menarik piyama Hinata hingga keperut Hinata dengan mudah. Memperlihatkan payudara Hinata yang sudah terlepas dari branya karena pengaitnya tanpa sengaja terlepas.

'Benar-benar sudah besar...' fikir Sasuke ambigu.

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup menutupi payudara Hinata sekaligus mengukur berapa besar ukurannya. Sasuke menyeringai.

Terlalu besar untuk tangannya.

"Nghhh..." Seringai Sasuke mengembang. Hinata pasti merasakannya meski mungkin dengan cara berbeda dalam mimpinya. Jari-jari Sasuke mengapit puting Hinata dan menjepitnya masih dengan remasan pelan. Sasuke bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Hinata naik, keringat mulai keluar dari pelipis Hinata.

Tangan kanannya beralih menyentuh perut Hinata menyusurinya dan semakin turun hingga kelututnya. Ia menyibakan piyama Hinata mencari-cari ujung tali celana dalamnya.

"Ahh... Panas..." Sasuke membeku. Hinata menggeliat sambil menggerutu. Matanya terbuka perlahan dengan malas. Ia sedikit melenguh merasakan udara dingin menerpa tepat kekulit payudaranya.

"Uhhh..." Dingin tapi menggelitik. Hinata selalu berpakaian lengkap membuat sensasi aneh saat dadanya tidak tertutup apapun.

Fikirannya masih setengah sadar dan Sasuke masih terpaku tak mampu bergerak. Ia hanya berusaha menahan nafas seolah Hinata vampir china yang takan bisa melihat Sasuke jika pria itu tak bernafas.

"Niisan?"

Tapi Hinata manusia.

#kelanjutannya sesuai imajinasi :'v


End file.
